The Prince and the Tutor
by IchijosAura
Summary: High School Au, in which Akari becomes Yogi's tutor: oc's as fellow classmates/teacher etc. Rated M for later chapters. AkarixYogi pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this; they belong to their original owners. This is completely non-profit

Authors note: First time writing these two characters so really sorry if they're ooc: I was planning on having Akari being a bit more Semeish in the later chapters. Anyway I hope you like it, please be nice to me because I haven't wrote them before.

Yogi was leaning back on his chair, his teacher had told him to wait here while she went to get his tutor from the third years; the teacher had pretty much forced one onto him after the sudden drop in his grades; he hadn't had enough time to study recently and was sure this tutoring wouldn't last more than a couple of weeks.

When the peach haired individual followed his teacher back through the door, Yogi's chair fell forward, making a large bang as it hit the floor: _anyone but him, please be a joke. _

'This is your new tutor,' the teacher smiled, 'He's from class 3A.'

Akari stood next to the teacher, Yogi directly in his sight started squirming around quietly: he really did not want to have Akari as his tutor, 'Are you sure there isn't a misunderstanding?' Yogi asked, grabbing at the last straw of hope he had.

'I don't think there is,' his teacher replied.

'We'll be fine, Sensei,' Akari answered this time, taking the seat opposite Yogi; who shuffled backwards. Akari just took one of Yogi's books and went to open it, 'which part are you studying?'

'I'll be fine, I just need to catch up a bit, I never used to study much anyway,' Yogi's words tumbled out of his mouth, being replaced with a yelp as Akari hit him on the head with the book.

'You should take your schoolwork more seriously.'

Yogi looked up at him, rubbing his head from where he had been hit: 'Differential equations,' he said, giving up. He could stand it for twenty minutes right? He looked over at Akari and started getting increasingly uncomfortable; jumping as the other put the book down on the desk. Maybe he wasn't going to survive it.

After the painful twenty minutes in which Yogi had managed to sit, he stood up from the desk quickly, grabbing his bag off the floor, 'Well that's it for today right?' he asked, starting to walk away: when Akari grabbed onto his collar and pulled him back down into his seat.

'We haven't finished this section yet.'

'But, I really have to go,' Yogi said, trying to escape again, moving the other way as he got up; they were on the ground floor, he could go out the window. Akari pulled him back again, this time keeping a grip on his arm.

_What do I do? I really have to leave? _Yogi's head kept coming up blank; not sure of what he was doing, just knowing he needed to escape, he grabbed onto Akari's shoulders and kissed him. Feeling Akari's arms tense in shock, almost as shocked as Yogi was at himself. Akari's hand fell from Yogi's arm and Yogi stepped backwards, 'Ok well see you tomorrow,' he said to Akari's confused face, rushing the words as he ran out of the classroom, feeling his cheeks heating up as he did so.

Yogi kept running until he was out of the school grounds, slowing as he walked through town to the nursery: smiling as he pushed open the door, 'Aiko-sensei, I'm here.'


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this; they belong to their original owners. This is completely non-profit

Authors note: Sorry for the long time before updating: but I have some important things to tell you! Firstly thanks for reading, I mean you are awesome! Secondly, I got a lot of reviews asking why Yogi hates Akari, I'm going to address this later in the story (Mostly so I can learn more about Yogi from the manga first); I hope you understand that its to make it more parallel to the manga. Lastly; part of this story is supposed to be a shoujo parody, but we'll see how that goes. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

'Aiko-sensei?' Yogi asked again, turning the corner to the nursery's classroom: there were hardly any children left now; only two, but both of them ran up to Yogi, grabbing a hold of his legs, 'Sorry I'm so late.'

The nursery school teacher looked over at him, smiling but looking slightly worried at the same time; 'I just thought you couldn't come today, it's not like you work here.' Aiko was picking up a couple of toys that were still littered across the floor. The two children pulled at Yogi's legs, 'Onii-chan,' the young boy complained, 'We missed you.'

Yogi smiled, the children letting go of him as he tried to kneel down on the floor; 'Sorry, I'll tell you some more Nyanperona stories next time.'

'Onii-chan that's not it,' The young girl complained, her pigtails swinging back and forth as she tried to pull on his arm, 'you didn't show up at all.'

'I'm really sorry,' Yogi said, feeling his eyes tearing up; amazed that they'd missed him so much, he thought they just liked his stories; 'I'll be here tomorrow.'

All four of them looked over to the door, as the children's mother came in: the two of them looked up at Yogi, 'I'll be here tomorrow,' he promised. They gave a wide grin before running over to their mother, 'Bye onii-chan, goodbye sensei,' they called before they walked out of the door, their mother thanking Aiko-sensei one more time before she left with them.

Aiko looked over at Yogi, who had begun picking the remaining toys up off the floor, 'You don't need to do that,' the teacher insisted, 'You help out way too much already.'

'I like helping,' Yogi answered, smiling, picking a bright pink teddy bear up off the floor and putting it back into one of the boxes: Aiko started to join him.

'Doesn't your school work suffer?' Aiko asked, 'You coming here almost every day.'

'Not that much,' Yogi answered, forcing the smile to stay on his face; he would rather help here then get the top marks in class. He felt like he could do something here, something that mattered, that made the children happy.

'Take a break if it is,' Aiko answered, still looking worried as she put the last toy away: 'Just come whenever you can.'

Yogi smiled wider, feeling himself getting slightly teary again; it was just another reason he loved this place, because the people here worried about him, 'I will, Sensei.'

* * *

Yogi leant on his desk, determined that he would get out of school on time; so that he could keep his promise to the children; he started wondering what kind of adventure Nyanperona would be having in the next story.

Then he felt a thud on the back of his head: pain roaring through it: his eyes flickered upwards, seeing a book moving out of the way to reveal Akari stood above him. Yogi jumped sideways, falling off his seat and screaming as he did so, he looked up at Akari from where he was sat down on the floor.

'You could have attracted less attention,' Akari commented, a group of girls staring at them: though Yogi suspected they'd probably been staring at Akari long before he had smacked Yogi over the head.

'Don't just hit me over the head,' Yogi squeaked, trying to untangle his legs: Akari glared down at him again, making Yogi jumped backwards again, hitting his head off the neighbouring desk.

Akari sighed, Yogi flinching as he knelt next to him: He felt Akari's hands go into his hair, his face going red; the scene from the previous day refusing to leave his mind. _I kissed him, why is he so close? What's he trying to do? _

'Would you stay still?' Akari asked, his voice coming out irritated, making Yogi completely freeze, trying to resist the urge to throw himself over the other side of the classroom.

Akari then moved back, looking at Yogi's face for what could have been moments but felt like hours to Yogi, 'You seem fine.' Akari commented, before standing up again.

Yogi managed to get to his feet: his shoulder sagged forward as he waited for Akari to say something else, when he didn't Yogi asked, 'Why did you hit me with a book?'

'Because you ran off yesterday,' Akari answered, as if it was obvious; Yogi's face turning red again.

'Can we not talk about that here?' Yogi asked, his face completely red; 'Your fan club is still lingering around.' Yogi could already feel the stares from the girls by the window; feeling like the girls were going to rip him apart any minute.

Akari sighed, grabbing his arm and pulling him out of the classroom; Yogi just catching the glare of the girls again as he got pulled along.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this; they belong to their original owners. This is completely non-profit

Authors note: Sorry the chapter is so short: anyway the next one should be longer; I hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Akari had pulled Yogi into the toilets; which were completely empty except for the two of them. Yogi looked longingly at the door, wondering how quickly he could run through it; but then he would just be facing the same issue he'd had the day before.

Akari was looking at him, still annoyed; 'Is this about what happened yesterday?' Yogi asked, his face going red, he really should have thought about this before he'd recklessly kissed him, but he'd had to escape, so he hadn't had much choice; 'I'm not going to kiss you again,' Yogi added, though he felt a pang of something like sadness when he said it.

'hmpf' Yogi felt the air go out as Akari's lips were suddenly against his; strong arms holding around his waist: Akari's tongue slipped into his mouth, twisting around his own; making Yogi's knees feel weaker, relying more on the arms around him to keep him upright; he grabbed onto Akari's shoulders; his head tilting back further.

Yogi pulled away, trying to get as much air as possible: his face red, though whether it was due to embarrassment or lack of oxygen was a mystery. He stumbled backwards in confusion, but Akari's arms were still around him, keeping him upright. 'What was that about?' Yogi asked his face still red.

Akari looked away from him, for the first time Yogi noticed his cheeks were slightly pink as well; 'Well you said you weren't going to kiss me anymore so I thought I'd try it.'

'We are not a couple!' Yogi protested, Akari's arms fell at that, 'We do not kiss.'

'You kissed me first,' Akari pointed out, 'How was I supposed to know we weren't.'

Yogi's face went red again, 'Let's just forget about it and go back to being what we were,' he took a couple of steps backwards: 'I have a problem with the times which you want to study.'

* * *

After rearranging the details for their study sessions, Yogi had managed to escape without having to kiss Akari again: luckily he got back to his classroom a couple of minutes before class was supposed to be starting.

He collapsed into his seat, tired and confused from what had just happened; when Mizuki (*)took her seat next to him.

'You look tired, what did you and Akari do in that bathroom?' Mizuki asked in a teasing tone.

'Nothing!' Yogi protested a little too loudly, his face going red, 'how did you know anyway, you weren't here?'

'The Akari fangirls followed you two, though they stayed out of the bathroom,' Mizuki laughed; 'So you really did something then.'

'No we didn't.' Yogi protested again.

* * *

After he'd finished his work at the nursery: Yogi made his way through the streets trying to follow the directions Akari had given him earlier. When he finally reached the house, Yogi sighed in relief, he hadn't known what he'd been expecting but Akari's house seemed pretty normal, if not slightly larger than most. He took a gulp of air before going to press the doorbell.

Akari came to the door, letting him in: 'Sorry for the intrusion,' Yogi said as he came in, taking off his shoes.

* * *

(*) Oc student that's in Yogi's class, we'll see more of her later.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this; they belong to their original owners. This is completely non-profit

Authors note: As promised, a longer chapter (This is long for me ok!). It has a lot of scenes in it: also, I haven't written anything that smutty before (I rate everything as M so I can't get in trouble) so I hope the stuff in this chapter is ok for you guys (I've been trying to write some for ages and failing so): I hope you all like the chapter!

* * *

Yogi looked around the room, still nervous about being in Akari's house: Akari was walking alongside him and the fact they weren't touching was strong in Yogi's mind, even though they'd rarely touched before; except for kissing. Yogi's cheeks went pink, thinking about it and trying to push that out of his mind as much as possible.

'We can use that table over there,' Akari said; making Yogi jump sideways, too lost in his own thoughts to remember Akari was there at all, 'just let me move the textbooks.'

'So this is third year work?' Yogi asked, picking up a maths textbook, 'It just looks like a bunch of random numbers.'

Akari sighed, pulling the textbook out of his hand, 'that's because you haven't studied it yet.'

Yogi closed his mouth, the sigh worrying him; he didn't want to annoy Akari even more than he already had: he just had to get through this until his grades went back up again.

With the textbooks out of the way, the two of them took their seats at the table: Yogi starting to pull his own textbooks out of his bag, 'what are we studying?' he asked, five of his books already on the table.

* * *

Yogi leant his head on his desk; he'd stayed at Akari's house for way too long yesterday, even though he'd jumped whenever they even came close to each other, he hadn't really wanted to leave either.

'So I heard you went to Akari's yesterday,' Mizuki said, poking him in the cheek with her pen.

'How did you know that?' Yogi asked, looking away from her, not sure if his cheeks were pink or not.

'The fan girls have eyes everywhere,' Mizuki laughed as Yogi pulled confused face, 'I was guessing, you just confirmed it.'

'Are you going to ask me that every morning?' Yogi asked, starting to get worried.

Mizuki laughed, 'Only when you look tired, I mean, you have to be tired after spending the night with your boyfriend.'

'Please stop doing that,' Yogi complained, too tired to protest, 'It's not like that.'

'No,' Mizuki laughed, poking him with her pen again, 'remember to go to fencing or Kazuki-senpai will get really mad.'

* * *

Kazuki-senpai smirked as Yogi came into the club, having changed into his fencing gear: his senpai pushed his dark hair out of his eyes, 'Ready for practice?'

'Of course,' Yogi answered a smile, although his face was tinged with tiredness: he really just wanted to get everything over so he could sleep; he was still tired from that morning. 'I'm ready to clean all the equipment,' he said, trying to move off without having to do any fighting.

'You're playing a match today,' Kazuki commented, 'You're playing me.'

'Ah,' Yogi half-complained, half whined.

'Now you're playing three,' Kazuki added bluntly.

_He really hates me, _Yogi thought to himself, picking up his rapier.

* * *

Yogi's shirt had become drenched with sweat, as Kazuki struck out at him again: with the effects of his lack of sleep becoming more evident, Yogi barely managed to defend himself from it, lifting his sword up at the last second.

Kazuki lowered his sword; they had been going at this for a while now and there was barely anyone left inside the club, if they were they were watching the two of them. Yogi knew this, he'd seen it happen before, when you practiced with the captain, then you had to keep going until he was satisfied you had improved: Yogi was beginning to question whether he could actually ever leave, seeing as his arms and legs had begun to ache: even the small gaps where Kazuki gathered himself were becoming unbearably short, with hardly enough time for Yogi to get his breath back.

Yogi wasn't exactly sure how long they'd been practicing but it seemed like a long time judging by the amount of people left in the club: Yogi removed his fencing mask, 'Is that enough now senpai?' he asked, his words coming out surprisingly weak.

Kazuki removed his own mask, 'I think it should be,' he answered, looking more tired than he usually did.

Once Yogi had changed out of his fencing gear, he looked down at his phone, realising just how late he was for meeting Akari. A shiver of fear went through him as he imagined how annoyed Akari was going to be with him; and then, he took off in run.

* * *

By the time Yogi had reached Akari's door, his muscles were burning with tiredness and his head was pounding: making him hope all the more Akari wasn't going to have a book when he opened the door. He held his head, wishing the constant pain would just go away, making the few last steps to the door shakily and knocking on it. As he waited for the door to open, he kept blinking, trying to keep his eyes open as the world around him started losing focus, the world seeming to spin around him: the last thing he saw was the door opening and then he fell forward, everything going black.

* * *

Yogi woke up, staring at the ceiling, he found himself lying on something, he tried to sit up: feeling someone catch him as he nearly fell back down again. 'Yogi?' Akari's voice came from beside him, 'How do you feel?'

'Akari-senpai?' Yogi asked, breaking out in a smile at him being there before looking around in confusion, 'What happened?'

'You passed out,' Akari answered, still keeping his hand on Yogi to steady him, 'Don't push yourself to move.'

'Passed out,' Yogi repeated, not really taking the information in, and then it hit him, why he was with Akari in the first place, 'we should go study.'

'You don't need to study today,' Akari sighed, 'Just get some rest,' he moved his hand away to let Yogi go back to sleep, moving away from the bed, when Yogi managed to grab his wrist, letting ago again straight away: what had he been thinking? Asking Akari to stay? That made no sense at all.

Akari stopped his eyes seeming to flick between where he'd been held on his wrist and the floor: he moved to lie down on the bed, Yogi shuffling sideways to make sure there was enough room: his heart beating so loudly he thought Akari could hear it, 'If you wanted me to stay,' Akari said, 'you could have just asked.'

Yogi's heart started beating even faster, wondering what was going on, too exhausted to figure anything out at all: he fell against Akari's shoulder, drifting back to unconsciousness.

* * *

_Yogi felt himself being pressed up against the wall, the heat in his body coming out as red across his face: as Akari's hand pressed his wrist into the wall: Akari's other hand was around his waist, pulling Yogi backwards towards him so that there was as little gap in between the two of them as possible. Yogi could feel his temperature rising as Akari's lips moved up his neck while his hand moved across Yogi's stomach, getting further downward: as Akari moved to bite Yogi's ear, the scream of pleasure inside him came rising upwards… _

* * *

Yogi sat bolt upright, his cheeks burning as Akari's arms fell off him, the peach haired boy next to him starting to wake up, Yogi's temperature still failing to fall as Akari looked up at him, 'Yogi?'

'Nothing nothing,' Yogi answered, jumping away again, 'But…why are we in the same bed?'

'You asked me to stay and then fell asleep,' Akari answered, 'Don't you remember?' Yogi 's cheeks stayed red, remembering what had happened, which meant… he'd just dreamed all of that, 'Yogi are you alright? Your face is really red.'

Yogi jumped back again, as Akari reached out to touch his forehead, 'Just hot,' Yogi replied, 'I mean with the covers and body heat and urgh,' he stopped not being able to find any way to get the dream out of his head.


End file.
